transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Moscow Matchup
" It is a cool and crisp slightly overcast evening in the motherland. The normal hustle and bustle go on below as the populace in the heart of Russia goes about their normal business. It seems to be an almost perfect evening. From the north A Berkut leads a cadre of Su's and Mig's in a tight formation. Once they arrive overtop of the cities center, they fan out like a star diving towards the ground. A countdown in Russian can be heard accross frequency, until it stops at zero. Just at that moment the jets transform and apparently set off a succession of bombs that wreak havoc on the early warning and defense array of Moscow. Even the energy grid is suffering, as the lights in the city begin to flicker as if they will soon go dark. "Decepticons....attack and take the city. For the glory of the empire!" the Berkut shouts as he transforms into the ebony seeker known as Bandit. Onslaught also has his own countdown timer, linked into the one used by the squad of aicraft above him, and as the explosions go off he wastes no time. He guns his engine and, bumping across the uneven landscape, makes his way to get city entrance in fromt of him. He sends two police vehicles that had arrived in response to the calamity before straightening out and burning rubber, for him anyway, down the road. Decepticon Shuttle was probably the farthest away from all this when it was taking place. High in the sky, grumbling about something or another, he finally hears the announcement about the attack and simply rolls to one side, diving towards the city like a falling star. "Finally! Time to get some action goin!" Mirage has been taking some time surveying the more elegant cathedral architecture while also gathering information on Decepticon activity. A bit of art appreciation, if you will. He hears the sound of jet engines and initially ignores it, only casting a cursory glance upwards. However, when he sees the type of aircraft, he pauses and studies them more closely. /That... is odd./ He watches the formation scatter like a nova and then sees them all transform on some sort of silent cue. "Oh dear," he sighs grimly. He hates fighting so much. He begins running towards the nearest site of the explosions, trying to avoid the center of the city itself, as he activates his radio. " Markdown was helping some Autobot gumbies lift up and install a radar array on the outskirts of the city. And just when he finally has the thing upright, he hears the whistling of high-powered bnombs, coming right from for them! "INCOMING! SCATTER!" Markdown yells to the gumbies, and he himself dives away from the radar array just before it explodes. "Dammit, never a moment's rest. Those Decepticons are more aggressive than ever!" Markdown grunts as he pushes himself up, and glances back at the gumbies to see if they're alright. Most of them are, except for Curbside, who's wailing in pain, clutching at the stumps where his legs used to be. "Markdown! What do we do?" asks one gumby. "What the hell do you think? You're Autobots, sworn to defend innocent life!" Markdown growls. "OPEN FIRE ON THOSE DECEPTICONS! And draw them away from the city! Coldweld, look after that trooper!" As one, Markdown and his men fire up at the Seekers, backing away slowly as they go. Markdown misses Bandit with his Snap Shot attack. The metal Triceratops rears back as it transforms to reveal itsself as the sociopathic dinobot, Slag! Slag hears the sounds of combat over the broadband, and being on a rare-occuring flight of fancy takes himself into Russian airspace. Coming in at the far side of town to the attack, he looks around for signs of the fight. A huge explosion gives him the correct flight path as he starts looking around for someone with a purple frowny face to smoosh. Onslaught navigates his way through the network of streets, the invisible but easily detectable radar waves he's eminating fanning out ahead of him to seek out Autobot sources, before he picks up the energy signaturees of Markdown and his men. HE comes to a stop at the other end of the street from them, barrels turning to face the group of Autobots, before he opens fire with a barrage of high powered energy in their direction. You strike Markdown with Firing Forward Batteries. Bandit transmits, "Iron Curtain....take out the rest of the strategic targets......we will hold off any resistance." with that a blast bolt comes his way. The seeker slips behind the side of a building and the shot goes astray. He peers about. "Comrade Astrotrain.....are you picking up any other signals?" he asks as he charges up his weapon. Decepticon Shuttle rockets down over the city, barely missing the rooftops. Not so much out of any concern for the buildings and their occupants, but rather that he'd rather not scratch his paint or put any serious dents in his hide. Finally, he transforms, flipping around and coming up to land on the roof of a particularly wide multistory building, his rifle in hand as he looks about for targets. And boy does he see one coming down, just as Bandit asks his question. "Gah. Yeah I do! It starts with Dino and ends with Bot!" Truth be told Astrotrain was the first one to freak out when faced with all five dinobots once upon a time, but against one he's got some bluster and courage, hoping to rely on his speed and agility. For the moment anyway. "Payback time you hornheaded Autoscrap!" he announces, lifting his rifle and letting loose a series of quick shots in Slag's direction. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Astrotrain strikes Slag with Energy Rifle. Slag is hit, the rifle doing a scattering of damage to his external plating. "Hey!" Slag says, transforming, "Me Slag say me no toy. Do it look like it say "Tickle Me Slag" on my side?" he stops flying, but momentum being what it is causes him to keep going, straight for Astrontrain. Slag drops down to all fours as he transforms into his terrible Triceratops mode! Markdown is surprised as energy bolts slam into his chest... from the ground??? Though he staggers from the shot, he remains standing on his feet. "OOF! Where did that--" He spies the misile trailer in the city streets, and scowls. "Nuts. Onslaught. I'll handle him for as long as I can, you guys keep the Seekers from wasting all our gear! It's just too expensive to keep replacing over and over!" He charges towards Onslaught, and jumps up into the air, before coming down with his fist. "Whatever you Decepticons are planning for Russia, it's not gonna happen! I'm gonna see to it!" Markdown used punch. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Markdown's punch attack. Slag misses Astrotrain with his Death from Above! attack. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Mirage seems to avoid the notice of the Decepticons for the time being, but he has no intentions of joining in the fight. Yay for being the stealthy type! He instead focuses on finding out just what's going on and whether or not there is something he can do beyond shooting at a Decepticon. He can tell that the gumby-Seekers are targetting important strategic locations... making it so the humans can't fight back? Typical... Onslaught is quick off the mark as he sees Markdown headed for him with his fist raised in an attempt to whallop Onslaught. The Combaticon commander quickly transforms himself, raising his left arm to stop the fist with his hand, before he lashes out with a kick to Markdown's midsection. "Speeches are for after the battle, not during it." You strike Markdown with Big Bop. Astrotrain says, "Slag!" Dreadwind says, "Ahh you finally realise how bad it all is." Astrotrain says, "No, Chuckles. I mean literally...Slag! I'm scrapping with a dinobot!" Bandit soars upwards into the air and comes to Astrotrain's aid. He opens fire with twin optic beams towards the behemoth of a bot down below. "Slag......I am amazed that you knew where Moscow was..." he sneers as he sends a signal to others in the area. Bandit strikes Slag with Optic Beams. Dreadwind says, "Well at least your suffering will be painfully short." "Yeah you like that!? Eh? Huh!?" Astrotrain calls out, totally oblivious to the fact that his lasers are all but bouncing off of Slag's thick hide. He DOES become aware of the fact that a giant triceratops is suddenly bearing down on him though. "....waaaaugh!" Reacting by instinct, he suddenly jets backwards, anti-gravs carrying him clear of the rooftop a split second before fifty tons of angry Dinobot come crashing down on it. "Woah! Watch it, wide load!" He calls out, snarling as he suddenly jets to a stop, then lunges forward again, aiming a big boot at the dinobot's snout. "Bad dinobot! Shoo! Git!" Markdown grunts and doubles over as the kick dents his broad midsection. He glares angrily up at Onslaught, growling, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I violating some sort of military procedure? Like I care!" He rises up, head-first, aiming the top of his noggin at Onslaught's jaw. "I'm not a bigtime soldier, I'm a businessman. But I'll fight to save those in need all the same, as would any true Autobot!" Astrotrain strikes Slag with kick. Markdown used blow. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Markdown strikes you with Headbutt for 10 points of damage. Slag gets kicked by Astrotrain and peppered with pewpewpew fire from Bandit. Shrugging it off for the most part, he shakes his head as his horns begin to crackle with blue energy - then an arc joins them before firing out at Astrotrain. "Me Slag say SHUT UP! You TALK too much!" and when Bandit shoots at him, he just gives the seeker an withering glare. Slag misses Astrotrain with his disruptor attack. Mirage glances up where the brutish Dinobot seems to be attacking two Decepticons at once. One is the bumbling Triplechanger while the other is an ultra-fast Seeker. He cannot see where Markdown is at this point, however. He still hopes he will not have to assist, even though he frowns upon the current double-team against Slag and brings his silver rifle out of subspace as a precaution. He continues moving, sidestepping humans running away from the explosions and the fight while also assisting those who aren't so fast in their own evacuations. Onslaught is knocked backward by Markdown's attack, his head tilting back, as he stumbles slightly before regaining his balance and gazing back at Markdown. Onslaught's right hand reaches out to feel the underside of his jaw for dents befofre raising both his arms and interlaces his fingers to form one big mega fist. "For a self proclaimed businessman you have the warrior's spirt! Now, prove it!" He then brings his clasped hands down in an attempt to smash them on Markdown's head. You strike Markdown with Controlled Collison. Astrotrain uses all of his legendary agility and no small amount of luck as he gets out of the way of Slag's firepower as quickly as he can. Hitting the ground with a heavy *THUD*, the pavement cracks under his weight as he reaches out for a nearby lamp post. The triplechanger, while not on the size and strength level of a dinobot, is still big and strong. ANd he wrenches his improvised weapon free of the ground with a shower of sparks and tortured metal. "Yer just completely amazed by my amazing conversational skills!" He catcalls, suddenly swinging the weapon up and over for the middle of Slag's head. Yes, Astrotrain is adhering to the philosophy that if you hit even the most armored part over and over again, it will eventually give way. Bandit watches as Slag goes for Astrotrain. He raises an arm firing napalm pellets towards the beast. "Kossack.....you will not win.....we have already set this city ablaze and it is being systematically dismantled while we speak." He soars upwards and circles the beast, hovering over a building's roof. Astrotrain strikes Slag with OMG Lamp post to the head!. Bandit strikes Slag with Napalm Burst. Markdown grits his teeth as the hands slam down onto his head. His optics crack and a sizable dent is obvious on his cranium. "Urrgh... Thanks, I think, that was almost a compliment. But since you wanna see some warrior spirit..." He staggers back somewhat, but manages to keep himself on his feet by grabbing a lamp post (handy things, aren't they?). Unlike Astrotrain, however, he does not use it as an improvised weapon. Instead, he uses it as leverage to spring back at Onslaught, transforming mid-pounce into his Hummer mode. Bearing down on the Combaticon Commander, he tries to slam him up against the side of a sturdy, brick-walled police station. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Markdown used ram. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade H12 Hummer 's ram attack. Slag is getting effectively hammered on by both bandit and Astrotrain. "That's IT!" he roars, and his golden maw begins to glow golden...then red..then white hot. "Me Slag MELT YOUR FACE!" he roars, and begins spewing plasma like a lawn sprinkler, hoping to soak Astrotrain and Bandit in it! Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Mirage frowns and glances upwards. Destroying a city with such interesting arcitechture? Now that is not right. "Hmmm." He rubs his chin a bit thoughtfully, then jumps up and over one building and begins running towards the destruction. They can take care of the Decepticons--he will make sure that the 'Cons don't cause much more damage than they have, even if he has to shoot down each gumby-Seeker to make sure of it. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Slag unleashes his area_ranged attack on Bandit and Astrotrain, striking no one. Onslaught sideslips the flying vehicular ramming attempt by Markdown, letting the other slam into the wall of the police station, before turning to stand beside the bent lamp post. He wraps his hands around it, pulling it fully out of the ground, before he shifts it to a two handed grip before raising it up into the air and attempting to slam it down the length of Markdown's vehicle mode. You strike H12 Hummer with Da Smackdown. Astrotrain isn't about to stand still while there's fiery hot plasma flying everywhere! "Yiiieee!" He exclaims as the Dinobot unleashes his fury, suddenly kicking in his anti gravs and jetting straight up, then over Slag's head, landing half a city block away with a heavy thud of impact. "That stuff ain't funny! Ya could peel somebody's paint ya know!" He calls out with a growl, setting his rifle for it's weaker, rapidfire mode as he drops to one knee and unleashes a series of shots down the length of the street at the metal triceratops. Astrotrain strikes Slag with Pewpewpew!. Bandit continues to fly around in circles and uses the rooftops to shield himself from the attack. The fire blazes into one building blowing the top floor's windows out with a CRASH! He zips accross the sky and then raises his right hand. It glows and he squeezes it together into a fist, sending a pulse towards the dino. Bandit strikes Slag with Magnetic Pulse. Well, so, Markdown didn't come out of that attack too well. Ramming into the bank crumpled his front end, and the lamp post from Onslaught smacked into his fender and spun him completely around. Markdown still has the strength to transform and stand, however, and though his stance is wobbly, his determination has not yet been beaten. "Uh... that all you... got...?" Holding up a laser pistol unsteadily with both hands, he aims it at the blurry outline of Onslaught's figure in his vision and fires off a shot. The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! Markdown used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Markdown strikes you with laser for 8 points of damage. Slag is sturdy dino! Is Sturdy! Okay, so the last couple of moves haven't gone so well. He makes a growling and chuffing noise, with smoke and plasma coming out of his nose. "Me Slag know there's more than one way to skin cons!" he says, trundling towards Astrotrain with purpose and then strikes savagely, hoping to smoosh and goer him at the same time. Slag misses Astrotrain with his ram attack. Mirage makes his way up to the top of one of these skyscrapers and trains his sights on some of the gumby-Seekers, but... Well, now he's got a bird's-eye view of the main battlefield and can see that the other two Autobots are not faring too well. He scowls in distaste and charges up his shoulder-cannon as he focuses on Bandit. This is not going to end well, but... well, he'd rather everyone have one opponent than him having to face the three Decepticons once the other two are forced to retreat. Lesser of two evils, it seems... or so he tells himself as he fires at the ebony Seeker. Mirage misses Bandit with its ballistic attack. Onslaught is suddenly living proof that even a shot in the dark can sometimes hit. The shot from Markdown strikes him in the right arm, melting the paint and somewhat charring the armor there, but not damaging the movement of the joint. Onslaught retrieves his own weapon before leveling it at Markdown and pulling the trigger to release an intense beam of energy from the barrel toward Markdown. You strike Markdown with Bigger Brighter Beam. Astrotrain is in the path of a stampeding Dinobot! And Slag is so big he fills the whole street so the triplechanger has nowhere to go! Oh right. Taking a page from Blitzwing in the face of a charging Optimus Prime, Astrotrain does what Decepticons do best. Take to the air at the last moment, soaring upwards and away from Slag's charge, then continuing back until he lands a city block away, his feet crushing down on a nearby car, turning it into so much tinfoil. "Ya think yer the only one who can take things head-on!?" He shouts, suddenly lifting his arms up and transforming, his body growing in size as he slams down on eight giant steel wheels. Now as big as the Dinobot, he belches out a thick plume of smoke from his stack, his boiler chugging ominously before it lets loose in an ear shattering whistle. "C'mon hornhead! Let's see whatcha got!!" The triplechanger is all puff and pride now as he slams forward in a roar of acceleration, his rocket boosters pushing his frame straight towards Slag in a potential head-on collision of epic proportions. Spinning and shifting parts result in Astotrain's heavy locomotive form taking shape. Astrotrain strikes Slag with Ram. Bandit is about to make another pass on Slag when he takes fire from another direction. "Bah....it looks like someone is finally going to be joining the party.....who is that?" he narrows his optics, "Mirage.......the famed pacifist....." He pauses for a moment as he has to choose between the two. "The threat is Slag......Onslaught as soon as you are done playing with Markdown......we can take this dinobot out and win the day." Almost as if on cue, the train rams into the Dinobots side, and Bandit trains his weapon on the armored hide....opening fire. KRAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Bandit strikes Slag with Fusion Beam. Slag growls as he gets first rammed then shot with a high-charged beam. "Me Slag say you cons don't know what you start!" he first faces astrotrain and starts picking up speed as he charges him but he doesn't try to ram - no, it's much more terrible than that. Aiming to pin the triplechanger in his horns, his next move hopefully is to put him through several buildings and bury him under the rubble. Slag misses Locomotive with his crush attack. Markdown is knocked off of his feet by the powerful bolt, and, indeed, is sent flying across the city streets before slamming into a bread shop. He lands awkwardly on top of it, causing it to collapse. Fortunately, the proprietor left for a safer locale some time ago. "Unnnh... can't continue... returning to base." Grimacing, he pulls himself painfully out of the wreckage, transforms into Hummer mode, and pulls out. Markdown begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mirage, Locomotive, Onslaught. Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! Markdown begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Locomotive. Mirage raises an optic-ridge. So that's how it is, hm? Not that he's complaining, overall, but still... well, that doesn't bode well one bit. He can easily see that this area is well on the way to being lost, but... well, he is an Autobot. He can't very well leave unless he must. "I see," he murmurs softly as he switches tactics, this time raising his rifle and firing another shot at Bandit. Mirage strikes Bandit with electricity. Locomotive has seen Slag do that kind of move before. It's the sort that knocks Devastator flat on his ass, and the triplechanger has no intention of being caught in the path of that. Slamming into reverse, he kicks up huge furrows in the pavement as he chugs backwards, getting clear of the Dinobot's path, and proceeding to back up -right- into a nearby building, his rear end crunching through plaster and concrete and wedging him tightly in place, for the moment. "Gyuh!" He exclaims, but still takes the chance to focus on the Triceratops in front of him. "Didn't I tell ya to shoo!? GIT! BAD DINOBOT! GO HOME ALREADY!" The length of his boiler suddenly begins to crackle, and glow, all culminating in a buildup of electricity at his front before it unleashes in a thick blue blast of lightning at the Dinobot's exposed flanks. Astrotrain strikes Slag with electricity. The ebony seeker watches as Slag barely misses impaling Astrotrain's frame. He winces as he sees the damage that the beast does to a nearby bus that impedes his way. "Ach...." he states in disgust as he is about to fire another blast of Fusion energy when he gets blasted in the backside from Mirage. "Comrade Onslaught....do you think you can take care of the blue and white fellow taking pot shots?" After the charge ceases to crackle over his body, Bandit dives down and raises his left arm. As he does, he fires what looks to be a long spiked chain outwards that he immediately grips and then slams down towards the behemoth below. Bandit strikes Slag with Drain. Bandit drains energon from Slag. Slag looks to Bandit and snarls (no, not literally but the sound) - "YOU!" he says, increasingly agitated, "YOU LEAVE SLAG /ALONE!/" and breathes hot molten plasma upon him. Or tries to. Onslaught turns to other targets as he sees Markdown make his unexpected flight into the baker's shop before hightailing it out of there. His systems pick up Mirage, however, whom he had previously been too busy to notice taking pot shots at Bandit. Not having enough long range capacity in his robot mode he swiftly transforms into mode 3, his ramp folding down to crash through the store front of a clothes shop behind him, before he trains his barrels on Mirage in the distance and fires. Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. You strike Mirage with Big Bright Blast. Astrotrain says, "Hehehe, careful where ya playin, seekerboy! This Dino's hot!" Bandit says, "Bah....merely a flesh wound...." Bandit says, "if I were a fleshling...." Mirage is a bit too focused on lining up another shot on Bandit to notice Onslaught turning his attention towards him. He shouts in suprise as the shot strikes his shoulder and he stumbles back a few steps. That could've been much worse. "Hn. I was afraid of this," he grumbles as he glares at Onslaught's artillery mode. This just got a lot more difficult. /Well, you got yourself into this mess,/ he muses silently. He quickly leapfrogs over to a new skyscraper to find a better vantage point and fires a weaker blast from his rifle at the Combaticon leader, constantly staying on the move for the time being. Mirage used disruptor. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Mirage strikes you with disruptor for 1 points of damage. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Astrotrain bolts upright again, finding it easier to just transform rather than try to pull his aft end out of the building he'd backed into. "Yer hearing ain't so good so I'm gonna try and get this right. Ahem..." A deep breath is taken. Nevermind the fact cybertronians don't need to breathe. "GO HOME GO HOME GO HOME GO HOME GO HOME!" As he is shouting, the triplechanger reaches out for the nearest object to throw. His hand seizes around a large purple looking cat walking on two legs. It's probably a robot made by some company as an advertisement thing. Either way, the triplechanger picks up his new 'weapon' and hurls it forward. The cat screams the whole way as it's thrown at Slag's face. "AAAAAAAAARGH!" Astrotrain strikes Slag with Eek! the Cat. Bandit takes the shot full in the chest which slams him into one side of a building and out the other. smoke billows out of the holes as the building creaks in agony. Its support structure straining to maintain its hold. As the puffs of smoke begin to dissipate, purple optics glare through and the black seeker emerges from the rubble and flies upwards into the air. "So you think that is enough to stop me.....Nyiet! I will not back down from a dimwitted tank with horns....." He spirals upwards and raises an arm, firing something Slag has probably seen before....from another seeker. Bandit strikes Slag with his Null Ray attack. Onslaught is struck by Mirage's weaker shot but, apart from burning off the paint above his cab windows, it does little other damage to him. There is an audible cha-chunk sound as he reloads, his twin barrels raising up some degrees, before he fires two projectiles toward Mirage. There is a definite lack of smoke or fire from his barrels until they hit the ground and explode in a firey cloud: whether Mirage is caught in it is a different possiblity altogether. You strike Mirage with Aggressive Geometry. Slag is struck by the null ray and the energy crackles over his body. The sound of him grunting and straining to move can be heard, but he's held fast. Mirage gets caught in midair between buildings and shouts as his armor is battered and punched through with holes and other damage. He goes falling heels over helm, barely regaining control enough to slow his descent by bouncing between two buildings. He finally slams into the ground, slowly rising to a kneel shortly thereafter, and returns fire with another round from his shoulder-cannon. Mirage used ballistic. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Avalanche arrives from the Urals to the east. Avalanche has arrived. Mirage strikes you with ballistic for 6 points of damage. Bandit flies upwards and smiles as his handy work has set up the dinobot for his next manuever. He transforms and streaks upwards and spirals around as if it were an air show. A quick shift of thrust and a tailslide and the black seeker drops downards in an attack run. "Astrotrain....follow up my attack with your most potent weapon.....we will be opening this can soon....!" His weapons bay doors open up and he fires. With a leap canards and wings begin to fold out and rotate into place. Arms retract and legs change into powerful engines. Out of what seems a flurry of motion streaks a sleek and powerful jet fighter. Bandit strikes Slag with Apocalypse Missile. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. Mirage's next shot, once the Autobot ceases his tumbling maneuvers, detonates against the front of his hood and shatteres his headlights sending glass tinkling to the ground in front of him. All the while, though, Onslaught's barrels have been tracking the Autobot warrior and once he comes to a halt those same silent projectiles are again flying through the air toward Mirage. You strike Mirage with Aggressive Geometry. Astrotrain leaps up to another rooftop nearby, landing at the edge and producing his rifle a moment later. "Yeah yeah yeah..." he states towards Bandit for good measure as he moves in to fire his explosive warhead at the dinobot. "Don't tell me how to do my job!" And with that, he proceeds to shift his rifle to a two-handed grip, pointing it down at the troubled dinobot and preparing to fire his weapon on it's highest setting. "Time ya went extinct like the flesh critters yer based off of!" And with that, he pulls the trigger. *PEW!* A single, tiny laser bolt emits from the tip of his weapon. "....oh right. Left on the dial is maximum, RIGHT is minimum. Hehehehe...whoops!" Astrotrain strikes Slag with Astrotrain's Most Potent Attack. Slag shakes his head, and is finally able to transform. "Now you done it. Me Slag don't go on two legs often!" he pulls his energon sword out of subspace and means to use it. He is damaged, large pits and cracks in his thick plating oozing energon and other vital fluids. Bandit is in the air, but Astrotrain..astrotrain is right there in front of him. The taser attack is for the most part shrugged off. From hell's heart he stabs at the A-Train. The metal Triceratops rears back as it transforms to reveal itsself as the sociopathic dinobot, Slag! Slag strikes Astrotrain with energy_sword. Mirage isn't given any time to relax, with another round of those missiles slamming into the ground around him. He has no chance but to run forwards, his armor cracking and scorching even more from the damage, and fires a more powerful shot from his rifle this time at the Combaticon. He's running out of options and time, it seems, and--by the looks of it--so is Slag. Mirage used electricity. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Mirage's electricity attack. By virtue of mechanical proccesses not entirely understood Onslaught shifts into his looming robot mode. Black S-37 XF climbs higher and higher gaining altitude and the ultimate high ground. As he watches the smoke clear from the massive explosion he leaves behind he sees the pew strike. Not even a pew pew! He snorts. Performing a picturesque loop the seeker sets his sites on the Dinobot and opens fire with its 20mm cannon. A hail of bullets line their way through street cars, sending explosions all around as it makes its way towards Slag. Bandit strikes Slag with 20mm Cannon(full auto). Onslaught sees Mirage coming and so, like his mega form Bruticus did in a cartoon episode that will not be mentioned further here, Onslaught transforms into his robot mode and advances on the Autobot warrior. He simply leaps over the shot as it flies toward him, drawing out his own weapon, before switching the setting in mid air and leveling it at Mirage .When he pulls the trigger there does not emerge beams, fire, or even bullets but simply a high pitched concentration of sound that causes metal objects in it's way to crumple, glass to shatter, and hopefully to injure Mirage. You strike Mirage with Louder then Soundwave. Astrotrain fiddles with his rifle. Trying to figure out what he did wrong. "Coulda SWORE I had it fixed the other way...what the frag is wrong with this thi...AHHHHHHHHGH!" And just like that, there's a dinobot in his face. The energon sword comes hurtling down, and Astrotrian tries to dodge hard to one side, a part of one wing being shorn off in the process, as well as the impact of the blow sending him hurtling from the rooftop and to the street below, where he lands with a harsh *CRASH* of metal on metal. "Ugh..." he exclaims after a few seconds, slowly getting back to his feet again. It takes a few seconds for him to realize what's missing. "...my wing! MY BEAUTIFUL WING! YOU SLAGGER!" And with that, while still down on street level, he puts his rifle to maximum and points it straight up at where the Dinobot is perched. THIS time there is a loud *BAWHAMPH* as the weapon unleashes a thick blast, kicking back in his hands as it does so. Astrotrain strikes Slag with Energy Rifle . Bandit says, "Are you finished playing with that Kossack Onslaught? " Onslaught says, "It seems I will lack a worthwhile opponent in this engagement. Unfortunate." Astrotrain says, "HE CUT MY WINGTIP!" Bandit says, "Da....we must return the favor" Slag stows the sword, annoyed by Bandit like a pesky fly and picks up a busted lightpole. Watching Bandit for a minute, he tracks..tracks..tracks..and *SWATS!* Slag misses Black S-37 XF with his smash attack. Mirage sees Onslaught taking to the skies and moves to dodge as he sees the Combaticon fire, but it seems like the area of affect was wider than he'd realized. That, and he'd thought that there was a missile or a laser incoming. But no, it's acutal soundwaves. The blast does its job and sends Mirage reeling, holding the sides of his helm as his optics crack. "Blast!" He growls, warning sirens blaring from his systems. /This location is lost.../ And that leaves a nasty feeling in his core. Seeing no other option, he turns away, transforms, and high-tails it away from there. Mirage falls forwards and compresses into a Ligier JS-11. Mirage begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Black S-37 XF, H12 Hummer Black S-37 XF swirls out of the way of the projectile and then does a dive gaining energy. He activates his afterburners and climbs upwards towards the sky. As he does crackles of energy arc around his fusellage. "Enough of this....it is time to put an end to this nonsense once and for all....Moscow is OURS!" with that he unleashes a swath of energy towards the intended target. The blasts streak down like 6 bolts of lightning. CRACKAKAKATHOOOM! Bandit strikes Slag with Maelstrom Barrage. Astrotrain puts his rifle away, grunting as he feels the shorn tip of his wing. It's not really serious damage in the long run but it's still got him all flustered. "Yer gonna pay for that!" He howls, rushing to one side of hte street and reaching down to get his hands under the front cab of a parked truck. Lifting it over his head like a weightlifter, he hefts it high for a few seconds, before suddenly hurling the improvised object forward, throwing it straight at Slag's huge form. "CATCH!" Astrotrain strikes Slag with OMG Mac Truck!. Onslaught makes his way toward the area of the city where Slag is still fighting on, not being too careful about what he bumps into, before he transforms into his missile truck upon sighting the Dinobot. His turret turns it's housing to an accompanying sound of hydraulics before finally fixing on Slag and firing a pair of high explosive missiles straight toward the Dinobot. You strike Slag with AAAAHHH!. Slag falls to the ground unconscious. And as the dust settles on the city of Moscow, the lights flicker out of sight. The Decepticons aided by the seeker's commando team, and the bravery of Onslaught and Astrotrain have taken over the capital. Hail to the Empire! THE END.....? Several Things happen at once. One: Bandit's barrage strikes home, causing severe damage to the Dinobot's mech configuration. Secondly, Astrotrain throws a Mac Truck on him and pins him down, giving Onslaught a perfect prone target to lob a couple of missiles. The missiles striking home, it basically blows Slag in half. The optics flash as he begins flickering into stasis lock. Bandit says, "Victory is ours.........Moscow has fallen under our might. Hail Lord Galvatron!" Scrapper says, "Hail Galvatron!" Onslaught says, "For the Empire!" Bandit has disconnected. "Oooh! Oooh! I got this part! I got this part!" Astrotrain announces, leaping down to street level and transforming again. Filling the ENTIRE street and then some in his huge shuttle form as he all but forcibly recruits a couple of gumby seekers to help him load up Slag's torso. ...and legs. Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle.